


Hey, You’ve Got A Boner.

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Aziraphale/Crowley - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 14:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	Hey, You’ve Got A Boner.

亚茨拉斐尔作为一个收藏家兼书店老板，拥有那么几套性爱指南也不是怪事（上面标注着数位社会学家和科研学者的名字，看起来很有说服力），自从他和克鲁利勾搭在一起之后，错版圣经就再也不是他的宠儿了。

「127小时之前」

“适当的dirty talk有助于释放压力，缓解疲劳，增加情趣，从而提高性爱质量。”亚茨拉斐尔戴着他的镜片若有所思地念叨。“......结合相应的姿势，让您的伴侣充满依赖感。”

下面还有几个例句。看起来很权威，甚至值得背诵。

二十四小时之后，以上的观点被证明错误。

「103小时之前」

克鲁利被亚茨拉斐尔亲得欲火焚身，硬得要命，他踢掉自己的裤子，翘起屁股趴在桌子上让他快进来。天使一巴掌拍在克鲁利的屁股上，激起一阵小小的肉浪：“噢，爹地要你，坏宝贝。爹地要看你变得很湿很湿。”

“什么？”

天使接着背诵：“爹地会给你甜蜜的小嘴喂一些新鲜牛奶，你要用舌尖一点点舔干净。咬一咬草莓味的冰棍，你会尝到里面爆出来的奶油夹心——很多，很多，很多的奶油夹心，你的小肉穴会被填成奶油派——噢，瞧瞧我，爹地被你弄得好硬。”

“亚茨拉斐尔，你要办事就赶紧办事。”克鲁利转过脑袋催促道，他觉得氛围有点奇怪，仿佛有个变态披上他可爱小男友的皮似的。

很好，dirty talk无疑是有用的，克鲁利非常饥渴。亚茨拉斐尔满意地觉得自己已经找到了门道。他两指摸上克鲁利松软湿濡的小口，打着转按揉，并用他所能想到的最性感的声音说：“克鲁利，我的小甜心，我要用手指把你操到高潮，我要指奸你，让你成为我的小荡妇——噢，并非我不愿意给你尝尝爹地的肉棒，但是爹地要看你潮吹，看你失去神志，看你放浪尖叫，看你抹了蜜的小嘴痉挛着喷出糖水。”

“亚茨拉——”

天使用力掌掴了下克鲁利的屁股：“我没让你说话，甜心宝贝。省省你的唾液，一会儿爹地会让你上面那张嘴忙得像下面那张。”他揉了揉恶魔臀瓣上的指印。天哪，我希望没有太疼。他歉疚地想。“——我说道哪儿了？噢，是的，对，糖水，呃，那句话怎么说来着——”他看起来特别像一个自信满满、走进考场的学生，拿到卷子的时候才发现这学期的课都上错地方了。

克鲁利翻了个白眼。

“你能不能快点。”

“啊，你这个淫荡又饥渴的小荡妇。”亚茨拉斐尔特别高兴他能接上克鲁利的台词，“我怎么会舍得让你多等？摸摸我的东西，又热又烫。我会狠狠地操你又骚又软的小屁股，操到你求我停下来。”

“天使——”

“不要叫我天使，我会让你看到恶魔的一面。”

“等等——”

“现在后悔已经来不及了宝贝，你释放了野兽。”亚茨拉斐尔咀嚼了下这个词，内心表示不赞同，但是听上去挺辣的，“我要射一大堆东西进去——”

“听着——”

“然后拿一个大肛塞堵在里面。”

“我们没买过那种东西，听我说——”克鲁利性致缺缺地争辩。

“不听话的小宝贝还要再戴一个贞操带。”天使没见过贞操带，不过管他呢，书上写了。

“呃，我觉得——”

“让我碰碰你的小恶魔，但我不会套弄它，因为我要把你操射——”

“我好像软了，亚茨拉斐尔。”

「102.5小时之前」

他们聊了十多分钟的天，前三分半钟是关于质问天使从哪里学到这些乱七八糟的句子（克鲁利想把那些性爱指南扔了，但是天使说它们在书店里享有公民的权力），后面七分钟主要关于上帝的骰子和量子力学有什么关系。

不过他们都不记得谁先把话题引向通信公司和智能设备。

“我也许会去搞个手机——智能手机。”

克鲁利胡乱地啃咬亚茨拉斐尔的脖子，四肢紧紧抱着天使，几乎恨不得挂在他身上，跟个狩猎的大章鱼似的。

“那种屏幕可以用手指按的，”天使努力回忆起在大街上看到的手机广告的特征，“可以连接蓝牙耳机，还有Wi-Fi，对！我要在书店里搞一个Wi-Fi！”

“嗯......呃嗯、噢——你太棒了，啊......啊啊——”

亚茨拉斐尔把恶魔一下子撞进床垫里：“那一定，一定是个能看视频的手机......噢克鲁利你把我咬得好紧......”

“......啊、哈......呃嗯...你——啊天哪，太过......不......啊——求求你，嗯啊......智能手机......”

“当你给我拨号的时候，我会拿起我的智能手机，放在耳朵边，然后对着你的说话。”克鲁利几乎是抽噎着低泣一声，亚茨拉斐尔拉着他的膝窝狠狠地操他，“你会在你的智能手机里听到我的声音。”

天使在克鲁利的耳边吹了口气，双眼泛红的恶魔浑身颤抖。

“求求你......啊、嗯——再进......不，亚茨拉斐尔！给......我......啊哈——啊啊啊，我......好爱你......”克鲁利喘着气摸了摸他们结合的地方，湿滑一片，他从来没有觉得亚茨拉斐尔这么火辣过。无尽的快感把他的理智烧成灰烬，他四肢酥麻无力，下体也被干到抽搐，但他还是尽力在天使凑上去的时候咬那张柔软的嘴唇，恨不能把天使吃进胃里。

“我也许还会注册一个推特——当然是用智能手机。”

“嗯啊啊啊——再，啊太里面了......呃唔......再多说一点......天哪——”

“还有手机套，它会完美地套在智能手机上，”亚茨拉斐尔在那个又湿又滑的甬道了冲刺，“Every phone needs its protection right?”

克鲁利失神的黄眼睛睁得老大，浑身上下都沾满了汗液，身体沉得像铅块，嗓子也叫得嘶哑。他没怎么碰前面，仅仅靠着后面的小肉穴，还有亚茨拉斐尔压在他身上的几次摩擦就射了出来，几滴精液甚至射到了他自己的下巴上，但他太累了甚至没有注意到这点。

亚茨拉斐尔是在讨论到USB数据线的时候射在克鲁利身体里的，恶魔已经像个被玩坏的娃娃，任由亚茨拉斐尔在他胸口吮出一个个红印。他环抱着那颗舔舐着乳头的脑袋，满足地叹了口气。

「21小时之前」

于是，恶魔递给亚茨拉斐尔一个智能手机。天使手足无措地接过去并且暗自后悔，这和老式的转盘电话完全不一样，这是一块修长纤薄的长方体，拥有黑色镜面一般的材料，摸起来光滑又冰凉。

“你知道的，这个年头已经没有人会给手机配说明书了。”亚茨拉斐尔迷茫地看着克鲁利。

“拿正。”恶魔打了个响指，手机自动录下天使的面部特征。接着，通讯录自行打开，输入了克鲁利的联系电话（他使了点小滑头，通讯录里只能输入他一个人的号码）。

“你确定我不需要教你怎么用吗？”恶魔饶有兴趣地看着天使摇了摇头。

“我觉得我能搞定。”镇定从亚茨拉斐尔的声音里溜走，但他不想让自己看起来像个跟不上时代的老爷子。

「1小时之前」

加百列的日常之一，是阅读驻扎在地球的天使送上来的日志和报告，整整齐齐的12号Times New Roman字体，用当下比较流行的现代英语书写，双倍间距，单页打印，机械穿孔，塑料弹簧，纸上还留有从打印机里蹦出来的余热，啊，这是无与伦比的享受。

每一份都如同从流水线上加工出来的产品，统一、整齐、效率、简洁——除了最后一份。

粘了金粉的红色蜡油盖在上面，一打开便扑来清甜潮湿的香水味，折叠了好多次的厚实羊皮纸上起了毛边，细长华丽的圆体字在褐色的纸张上跳起Gavotte，落款处还有令人难以忍受的墨点。

又他妈的是亚茨拉斐尔。

「现在」

“嗨，呃，你好，加百列。”亚茨拉斐尔站在书店里搓着手，“你又来......”

“——购买色情读物。是的！米迦勒说你这里多了几本藏本。”加百列露出他的职业假笑，“现在，让我们去一个隐秘的地方谈谈我的购买——我真是又兴奋又害羞——让我看看你的色情读物，我也会让你看看我的钞票。”

书店里的顾客纷纷侧目，亚茨拉斐尔露出一个绝望的表情：“噢，好的，色情读物，这边请。”

亚茨拉斐尔风衣口袋里的手机“叮”了一下。

加百列在写字台旁边站定，嫌恶地瞪了一眼褐色的羊皮纸：“我们很有必要谈一下——”

“叮。”

“字体的问题。”加百列正了正脖子上的围巾，“我说了太多遍，12号字体，八十克打印纸，一英寸缩进——”

“叮。”

“正式报告需要封面——”

“叮。”

“标题加粗，页眉页脚靠右，你每次都忘记写页码——”

“叮。”

“叮。”

“最好使用彩色打印机。以及别忘了目录和附录。”

“叮。”

“叮。”

“叮。”

“——还有折线统计图。”

“叮。”

“如果你再交给我手写的报告——”

“叮。”

“叮。”

“而且还非得用变色墨水——”

“叮。”

“那我就......”

“叮。”

“叮。”

“叮。”

“他妈的，亚茨拉斐尔，你不看看你的手机吗？”

“抱歉。”手机在口袋里像个不停，亚茨拉斐尔到现在还是没有学会让它闭嘴。加百列盯着他，仿佛在盯着让他加班的元凶一样，亚茨拉斐尔赶紧掏出手机，他不想给加百列过多思考给自己降薪水的时间。

用脚趾头想想也知道是谁干的好事。手机里那唯一一个联系人从刚才就一直疯狂发短信，而且亚茨拉斐尔找不到静音键。

我在想你，天使。  
15 : 24 : 01 from Crowley

我想要你。  
15 : 24 : 11 from Crowley

[pic: 克鲁利食指把背心领子往下拉，一直扯到自己左边暗红色的乳头露出来。]  
我想你舔舔我的嘴唇，还有这儿。  
15 : 25 : 09 from Crowley

Oh dear. 亚茨拉斐尔的喉结不动神色地挪动一下。

[pic: 大腿根弥漫着异样的绯红，一根配饰金色锁扣的带子绑在腿上，三条浅紫色的橡胶绳卡在那根带子里。]  
我好无聊。  
15 : 25 : 57 from Crowley

[pic: 两根修长的手指按在他的小肉穴两侧，轻轻向两边拉伸，那个漂亮的小嘴拉成一个扁扁的椭圆。摄像头没有离那个柔软的小屁股多远，天使足以清清楚楚看到，几滴亮晶晶的体液从粉红色的褶皱中溢出，在恶魔的私处滑过一道粘稠的水渍。三条橡胶绳子的尾端没入其中。]  
三个会不会太多？  
噢天哪，它们的震感有点儿大，我真希望照片没拍糊。  
我连手机都拿不稳  
15 : 26 : 22 from Crowley

亚茨拉斐尔  
亚茨拉斐尔  
亚茨拉斐尔  
15 : 26 : 31 from Crowley

我在  
15 : 26 : 34 from Crowley

想你  
15 : 26 : 35 from Crowley

快来帮帮我  
15 : 26 : 52 from Crowley

这些顽皮的小家伙在里面横冲直撞  
我的屁股好像不属于我了  
15 : 27 : 43 from Crowley

我拿不出来  
它们蹦得太里面了  
15 : 28 : 38 from Crowley

等等，瞧我这记性。  
[pic: 两枚小巧的跳蛋静静地躺在克鲁利的掌心，上面盖着层水光。]  
我该庆幸有绳子不是嘛？你能想象我举着镜子把手指塞到屁股里找跳蛋嘛？太可笑了是不是，这些小东西滑溜得很，我得好好做个扩张，再找工具把我的小肉穴撑开——如果一切顺利的话，兴许能塞进去半个手掌。我可不想把它们推得更里面。  
15 : 36 : 27 from Crowley

你想不想看看我  
我很想看看你  
15 : 38 : 13 from Crowley

[pic: 一个看起来弹性极好的肉色假阴茎堵在克鲁利的穴口，褶皱被撑得平滑。那个假阴茎甚至还带了一对蛋，它们紧紧贴在克鲁利的臀肉上。还有一枚跳蛋在克鲁利的屁股里，他看起来没有拿出来的打算。天使能想象到，那个假阴茎把跳蛋顶到最里面，震颤他敏感脆弱的内壁。]  
我本来想用用那个带颗粒的  
可是它又冷又硬  
15 : 47 : 45 from Crowley

[pic: 克鲁利一手握着假阴茎的根部，那玩意儿又大又长——让人不禁怀疑克鲁利方才是怎么塞进去而显得毫不吃力的——另一边末端还带着个逼真的龟头，颜色更深一点，如果把照片放大仔细看，就会发现柱身表面还制作有微微凸起的血管。那玩意儿整个泛着水光，龟头抵在克鲁利艳红的肉穴，那圈松软的穴肉顺从地覆上顶端。]  
我一直很中意这个牌子  
可是我只买到了一根，这就说明总有一张嘴没什么事干不是嘛？  
天使  
噢，天使  
15 : 49 : 01 from Crowley

我想吸你的鸡巴。  
我一直幻想着那么一个场景：我蹲在你的写字台下面，当然了什么都没有穿。桌面上摆着一台Macbook Pro，加百列在召开视频会议，你们肯定得谈谈业绩不是嘛？这时候我要把你的鸡巴含进嘴里，吸得你说话结结巴巴的——但愿我不会撞到脑袋，那一定会很疼。也许你终于有勇气顶撞加百列一次，把那台该死的电脑合上，然后扣着我的脑袋操我的嘴。  
15 : 52 : 26 from Crowley

亚茨拉斐尔觉得裤裆有点紧，理智告诉他不该继续看下去，但是他的手指作出了与大脑不同的决定。

天知道我多想看你可爱的脸蛋堆满歉疚的表情——只为你失控地射在我的嘴里。我会一点点把你的玩意儿舔干净，从你身体里出来的东西我会一点不剩地吃掉，接着把你软掉的鸡巴放回你老掉牙的四角棉内裤里。  
15 : 54 : 19 from Crowley

快点来  
15 : 55 : 52 from Crowley

快——点——  
15 : 55 : 59 from Crowley

你不会想看到我怀了一肚子自慰棒的小宝宝吧？  
亲爱的，你现在必须操我——必——须——我里面好热  
我肯定在发烧  
15 : 57 : 00 from Crowley

亚茨拉斐尔  
15 : 57 : 02 from Crowley

把你的小宝宝放到我的肚子里  
15 : 57 : 24 from Crowley

噢，我的手好酸  
16 : 07 : 13 from Crowley

肚子里面好胀  
我玩得太过火了是不是？  
16 : 09 : 10 from Crowley

[pic: 镜头给了一枚奶白色的透明明胶卵一个特别清晰的特写，湿乎乎的透亮的卵安静地躺在克鲁利两腿之间。他的穴口还有一枚微微露出了一端，卡在那儿，滑溜溜的爱液从没贴合的缝隙中淌出来。]  
我买了个外星触手，老实说感觉不怎么样  
16 : 09 : 31 from Crowley

硬邦邦的，而且特别粗  
我真担心自己下面会被操松了，亲爱的  
16 : 10 : 58 from Crowley

[pic: 一枚偏向鹅黄色的卵卡在一圈嫩肉当中。恶魔两腿之间的被褥上放了三四枚透明的、湿乎乎的卵。]  
但是我不得不赞叹那玩意儿的喷射力，我甚至没力气把按钮关掉。  
一枚一枚的卵弹进去，蹦跳着——就在你最喜欢按揉的那块地方——我快疯了  
起码得有好几十枚卵  
16 : 13 : 41 from Crowley

[pic: 克鲁利把三根手指伸到自己的屁股里搅弄着。]  
噢，我没力气了。  
我要怎么才能把它们都“生”出来呢？  
它们滑溜溜的，我想把它们拿出来，但它们狡猾地从指间溜走了  
16 : 17 : 11 from Crowley

操你的，亚茨拉斐尔  
16 : 17 : 27 from Crowley

难道你要我怀着一肚子卵去找你吗？你不会不知道那条该死的路有多陡吧？里面还有个无线跳蛋，我可不想开车的时候被颠得高潮  
16 : 17 : 45 from Crowley

我要你帮我拿出来  
16 : 18 : 03 from Crowley

现在  
16 : 18 : 04 from Crowley

求你了，天使，我会乖乖地把腿张开。你得仔细找找，那些该死的卵怎么就出不来呢。  
16 : 18 : 21 from Crowley

这些照片和文字令亚茨拉斐尔面红耳赤，他不得不注意到内裤里蛰伏的小家伙渐渐抬起了头，也不管他的老板是不是就站在对面。亚茨拉斐尔把手机塞回外套里，那个该死的智能设备还在作响。

亚茨拉斐尔口干舌燥，但他还是尽量保持一个绅士的风度。

“我觉得，鉴于这具身体已经用了六千多年。”亚茨拉斐尔搓着手，似乎有个叫“尴尬”的脏东西粘在手上似的，“有一些故障我想我对此无能为力。”他对自己的勃起报以一个愧疚的笑容，“我不得不向您寻求原谅，加百列，穿着这么一具失礼的身体并非我本意。”

加百列脸上的表情就好像刚刚经历过别西卜脑袋上的苍蝇的骚扰一样：“别以为可以送回天堂保修，亚茨拉斐尔。天堂不为人为损坏买单。”

亚茨拉斐尔心虚地点了点头。


End file.
